


Blue Heaven

by KrissyG927



Series: Hot and Dirty [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Daryl is a little bossy in the sac, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Verbal Bondage, ZA, dominant daryl, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This is just for fun a what if. A product of my messed up imagination. This takes place at the prison, where I wish they still were. I am a season two and three lover. This is also my first ZA fiction ever, but you know, I had to make it weird. Please be gentle with me though, it’s my first time. They are a little OOC, but I just can’t turn off my brain sometimes so here we are. Remember, this is just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Heaven

The run went wrong, terribly, horribly wrong and now Daryl and Carol were holed up in an old farmhouse until Maggie and Glenn could swing back and pick them up. It felt like they ran for hours but it was only really twenty minutes to the prearranged pick up spot.

The farmhouse was nothing special but it was far from the road and surrounded by a stockade fence and they hadn’t seen a walker or anything else threatening the entire time it took to get there. They ran up on the porch and Daryl did the customary window and door tap. Nothing. They went inside, it would be dark soon so they needed to get things settled before then.

This was one of the safe houses that they had cleared between the prison and the town to be used if there was some kind of emergency. An emergency like Carol and Daryl getting stuck on the roof of a pharmacy as a herd of walkers went by and Maggie and Glenn getting stuck in a department store across the street at the same time.

Glenn called to them that they would pick them up at the house in Tall Timbers in the morning and Carol and Daryl had to shimmy down a drainpipe and sneak down the railroad tracks going the opposite way as the herd.

Daryl kept his crossbow at the ready as they double checked the house and made sure it was safe for the night.

When they were satisfied that all was clear and had locked it up tight they walked back into the living room.

There was a huge peace sign in rainbow design painted on the wall in the living room that they hadn’t seen when they both walked in and Carol laughed. There were also beads hanging from one of the doorways. Very 70’s, as Daryl walked over to the fire place he saw a bong sitting next to it and he just shook his head. 

Carol didn’t mention it and he figured she didn’t know what it was. He did though.

“Must have been some hippies living here.” And Daryl snorted at her.

“Come on.” He said laying their packs on the couch. “We got to find some food and some wood.”

“I saw a rack with wood outside, right on the porch and there’s some in the fireplace already. I guess they were going to make a fire?”

“Alright. I got this, check the kitchen, ok.” He nodded towards the kitchen. “Take out your knife. We’re safe here, but just in case.”

She nodded and reached for her knife as she walked into the kitchen. Daryl set to making a fire in the fireplace, which didn’t take long. This would keep them warm tonight he thought to himself and he was just turning around when Carol came out of the kitchen with two cans of fruit cocktail and a zip lock bag.

“They definitely got interrupted by this whole apocalypse thing.” She said holding the bag up at him.

Carol was holding a bag of what he knew to be the best pot money could buy. She walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.

“Fruit?” She asked him as she put the bag on the table. He came over and sat down next to her as she started opening the cans with a can opener she had found as well. She handed him a can and a spoon and then took her own.

“Where’d you find that?” He motioned towards the bag.

“Kitchen cabinet, there’s rolling papers too.”

“That’s called blue heaven and the name don’t lie.” He said absentmindedly as he was scooping some fruit and putting it in his mouth.

He had gotten a good fire going in the fireplace and it was warming up. February was not a kind month but they had needed the antibiotics and so there had been no choice but to go. One of the kids had fallen and had a wound on her leg that Herschel had been treating but they ran out of antibiotics. So this run had been thrown together in a mad rush.

Now they were stuck.

“You get high?” She asked looking over at him with a smirk on her face. He had been thinking about going home to the prison and her question surprised him.

“Me?” He feigned innocence. “Be irresponsible like that?”

“Oh please, don’t give me that innocent look.”

“Never said I was innocent.” He stared at her for a beat. “I said it was irresponsible.”

“So you have.”

“You did meet my brother right?” He laughed and she tapped his knee playfully.

“Yes, I did.”

“But I only smoked pot, he was into all that other harder stuff, but this was just fine for me.”

“You were a pot head?” She asked.

He held up two fingers in the universal small sign. “Little bit.”

And she laughed at this new information. He was so full of surprises sometimes, and that was why she adored him.

Daryl definitely was a pot head. He got high to overcome all the fear inside of him, and to interact in the world. Many abused kids turned to drugs to self-medicate and he was one of them. He used it in big and small quantities depending on the day and what he was doing. It actually helped him relax and not be so afraid of everything, sometimes he really missed it.

This was not a get high world anymore and he hadn’t smoked since the turn.

“I just drank a little, you know very little cause of Ed.” She said. That was a memory she wanted to forget.

“This isn’t like getting drunk, I’m a dick when I’m drunk, but I’m a real nice guy when I’m stoned. Mellow.” 

She tried to imagine him mellow. He was always so wound up, looking around for danger, trying to protect her and everyone else. It seemed like he never had any peace.

A mellow Daryl Dixon, well, she wanted to meet that guy.

“What’s it like.” She asked looking over at the bag as they finished their fruit.

“Nope.” He said knowing just where she was going and he wasn’t doing it. It was a bad idea, pot made him mellow and a few other things that weren’t a good idea right now.

He had to shut this down right away before he regretted it.

“What? We’re safe here, all locked in and I’ve never done it before.” There were a lot of things she’d never done, like tell him how she felt about him. 

She wasn’t just attracted to him physically, although that part was easy. It was so much more, she was attracted mentally and emotionally too, it was the whole package.

She knew he felt the same, but she just couldn’t get through his walls.

“Didn’t I just say how irresponsible getting high is…?”

“We could be dead tomorrow.” She whispered and he knew that was true. She wanted to forget for a while. She wanted to pretend they were normal people, not always running for their lives.

“Nah, it’s not a good idea, pot makes you get stupid.” Oh yes it did. “I’ll talk your ear off.” 

I’ll try to bang you too, he thought to himself. Pot made his libido go sky high and on more than one occasion he found himself beating off because there wasn’t a girl around who was interested. Good time’s right there, he laughed to himself shaking his head.

“Maybe that’s just what we need. Just a little bit?” She said and he couldn’t argue that. Maybe he could make an exception just this once. It had always seemed unwise but she was right, they were locked in safe. “Come on don’t be a buzzkill.”

He considered her words, yes they could be dead tomorrow, that was always a threat.

“If I talk too much just tell me to shut up.” He started. “Anything you don’t like,you just tell me to knock it off.”

This was a bad idea but he just couldn’t say no to her.

“Deal.” She said taking his hand and shaking it like they had just closed a business deal.

He had to laugh at that and she smiled the brightest smile at him and he was a goner. He would always do whatever she wanted.

“There’s a boom box over there, saw some CD’s why don’t you see if it has batteries, maybe they got some Joe Cocker.” He laughed at his own joke and she did too. 

She was on her feet getting that radio and he went into the kitchen for the rolling papers.

“They spared no expense.” He said as he came out with the e-z widers between his fingers. “These are the good ones.”

She brought the radio over and sat it on the floor. She turned the volume down low and “You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth” by Meatloaf came on.

They both laughed and she looked through the CD’s as he sat down on the couch and looked at that huge bag of pot. She hummed the song as she looked through the other CD’s. ‘Oh it must have been while you were kissing me.’

She looked so happy sitting there singing and his heart sped up at the sight of her bobbing her head and singing. He loved when she was happy, it was like everything was right in his world.

“Ok, we got some Pearl Jam, some Nirvana, Grateful Dead, obviously.” She laughed.” Phish, Creed and Foo Fighters.”

“Nirvana, then Pearl Jam.” He said. “No Foo Fighters, I can’t stand them.”

“Daryl, you know David Grohl was in Nirvana too, before…”

“I know, just don’t like them I like Nirvana.”

He said pulling a magazine over and dumping a little bit of the pot onto it. He was going to do it, he really was. She smiled wide at the thought of doing something fun for once. Of course it was reckless, but you only got one life, she knew that all too well.

And what kind of life was it? This life was hard and scary. She woke up sad almost every day and missing Sophia, she needed this distraction for just a little while and he knew it.

He always knew just what she needed. He made sure she had it too, enough food and supplies, he took care of her.

“Not too many seeds, this is good stuff.” Daryl set to breaking it up and taking the seeds out. “Blue Heaven usually doesn’t have too many but I always look.”

She watched dumbfounded as he filled and rolled two joints in no time at all. Carol couldn’t take her eyes away as she watched him lick them both to seal them. She never saw him lick anything before like that. He licked his fingers when he ate but this was so different than that, it was fucking hot.

And it was getting hot in here too, not just because of the fireplace. She got up and walked to the window and peered outside. It was dark and there was nothing around.

“Nothing out here, it’s clear.” She said.

“This is harsher than cigarettes, it will burn. But it’s a good burn.” He explained grabbing his lighter and looking over to her as she sat down and leaned back on the couch.

Carol couldn’t believe they were doing this. No one would ever believe it, not that she was going to tell anyone.

She knew Daryl would tell Merle, he told him everything, sometimes she wished her brother had made it. She didn’t know for sure he was gone, but it was likely. Still Daryl having Merle was a good thing, everyone needed family.

“Last chance to change your mind.” He held a perfectly rolled joint up between his fingers. He was grinning at her now and he looked so much younger than he really was in that moment.

She shook her head once and he lit it inhaling deeply. “You have to hold it in for a bit, and it’s gonna make you cough.”

She couldn’t believe he could talk while holding the smoke in because that was a skill in itself.

He handed it to her as he exhaled the smoke like an expert.

“Saying is, if you cough, you’re off.” He grinned as she put it up to her lips. He wondered how this would affect her, he already knew what was going to happen to him and he was going to have to keep himself in check.

“Just put your lips around it lightly and suck.” He totally didn’t mean to say that, and here was the problem exactly with him and getting high. He always talked too much and got too friendly. Sometimes it worked out and sometimes he got slapped. 

It was usually the latter and it looked like nothing changed here, he was already acting stupid.

He knew it was just a matter of time until he started running his mouth and getting horny. He knew that going into this craziness and still he followed her down this path like a puppy dog. Merle would die laughing at him right now.

When he was high he couldn’t close himself off. Everything just all came out and it totally changed him. He got high so he could talk to people and he talked a lot.

He knew he would start hitting on her too, like he had always wanted to since the farm. It was a given, it happened every time he smoked and he had already said something inappropriate. She didn’t seem to notice but it would get worse because he didn’t even have a good buzz going yet.

She didn’t slap him for what he said though she just wrinkled her nose a little. “I love the smell. It smells like sage.”

“Sage?” He said taking another look at her as she took a hit and held it in. “The spice that you cook with?”

“I used to burn it for purification in the house, to keep the bad mojo away.” She said. “Sometimes it worked.”

He let his head fall back against the couch. “They call this Lovely Sativa.”

“I like it.” She passed the joint back to him and he took another hit. Her head was against the back of the couch too and she watched as he effortlessly made smoke rings, not taking her eyes from his neck. His Adam’s apple was bobbing and her head was getting jumbled up with thoughts about him.

That wasn’t anything new though.

They passed it back and forth and she changed the CD and put on Nirvana. To his surprise she didn’t cough that much and soon enough her felt that familiar euphoria. It was a feeling of total well-being, that everything was right in the world, which of course it was not and he imagined she felt it too.

“I didn’t peg you for a Nirvana guy at all.”

“I liked them a lot actually.”

“Favorite song?” She asked.

“Aneurysm.” He replied right away and she knew that song.

“Mine’s About a Girl.” She said and he laughed.

“What?”

“It figures is all.” He answered taking another hit. He did the smoke rings again and she was mesmerized by his neck, she also felt really calm and happy.

The radio died and they both shrugged at the same time, then they started laughing. Yup everything was funny as hell now.

Carol started to sing. “Come on over and do the twist…..”

“You gonna sing to me now?’ He asked turning to her and she laughed again. Why did she pick that song, it was like she did it on purpose.

He was still worrying that he might do something hella embarrassing and make her mad at him. He knew from experience that inhibitions went out the window when he was stoned. He didn’t need to hear a song about sex right now. It was already on his mind.

It was hard enough to think clearly and he wanted to just jump her so badly but he had the presence of mind to know that it would never be just a casual fuck. It would be everything to both of them.

He started to sing ‘Smoke two joints’ by Sublime. ‘I smoke two joints in the afternoon and it makes me feel alright.’ That didn’t get his mind off the other song or her.

It was eerily quiet but the silence was ok, it was always ok between them not to talk.

“You know what?” She finally said to him and turned on the couch to face him. They had finished one joint and were working on the second. Both of their heads were against the back of the couch and they both were feeling good.

He turned his body to face her and she noticed his eyes were red and she supposed hers were too. She felt good now, happy and relaxed. He seemed to be less wound up too. He had a goofy look on his face as he looked at her.

“What?” He said trying not to look at her lips or think about it, because she looked so beautiful right now and he wanted her so badly.

“I have always wanted to fuck you.” She said and then erupted into a fit of giggles.

Well, shit. She beat him to it.

He tried to laugh it off in case she wasn’t serious and then she looked like she was getting pissed.

“You are a dick you know that? We could be dead tomorrow.”

“You’re wasted.” He said.

“So are you and you are a buzzkill.” She laughed.

She plopped back against the back of the couch and they sat there not looking at each other for a few minutes and then he spoke. It took every bit of courage for him to do it. She wasn’t some bar skank that was easy pickings, she was the one.

“I want to.” He said not looking at her and then she looked at him. He still couldn’t look at her. Then finally he turned to her. “I think about it all the time Carol.”

And there it was, the stupid talk that he was so afraid of.

She waited for him to speak again and it felt like forever.

“Truth is, we could be dead tomorrow, so I’m going to roll us another joint, cause we aint high enough for that yet.” He said and she started laughing again, she was a giggly one when she was stoned.

“Is that an offer?” She asked.

“Yeah and you need to consider it carefully, because I’m kind of a freak.” He said as he rolled the third joint of the night.

She thought about it as he handed her the joint and she took a hit like she had been doing it forever.

“I really wish I could stop talking.” He said with a sigh and shrugged. “Told ya pot makes me talk stupid shit.”

“I like when you talk, you don’t usually and it’s nice Daryl.” She had decided that this was happening, she wasn’t going to let him back out, no matter what he was warning her about.

She might like it, actually she knew she would, the last man she had been with was Ed. This was most certainly a step up and she was tired of masturbating.

“I trust you, more than anyone in the world. It’s not like you’re going to tie me up or anything right?” She said to him almost as a joke.

“Don’t have to, if I don’t want you to move, you won’t move.” He said matter of factly and now he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her for dinner.

“You’re kind of bossy.” Carol said. “I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Yeah, I am.” He said. “We can talk about that when we’re done with this.”

She handed it back to him and he inhaled deeply, he was going to need it. This was taking a turn down a road he had never expected.

But it felt so good and it felt right to him. Maybe it was the pot but he didn’t give a shit right now, he was going with it.

“Want a shot gun?” He said suddenly and even as he was asking she was already nodding her head. She had seen that done before but never had it done to her. She expected that he was just going to blow the smoke in her face to let her inhale it but he didn’t.

He got incredibly close to her and waited for her to nod her head that she was ready. His face and more importantly, his lips were right next to hers. He looked into her eyes, unblinking, blue on blue and took a hit.

"Open your mouth." He said, his voice deep and full of hot fire now.

She waited expecting him to now blow it at her but he didn’t. He just opened his mouth and let the smoke seep out from his mouth into hers slowly. It was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever been involved in.

Her heart was beating out of her chest now and she knew there was no turning back, not for her.

It was slow and seemed like an eternity until it was finished and then still he didn’t move. She was sure he was going to kiss her. Their lips were still so close together. He licked his lips but then backed away a few inches and the moment was gone.

“That was so sexy.” She breathed out before she had a chance to stop it from leaving her lips. What did he say, pot makes you stupid. Yup, and she wasn’t done yet either.

“Let me do you now.” Carol said reaching for the joint in his hand and he started laughing. “You know what I mean.”

He laughed and held the joint up to her lips for her and she repeated what he had done, except at the end she placed her lips on his nice and soft.

Then it was done and he sat back from her putting the roach in the ashtray on the table. 

“Maybe we should…” He started but she didn’t give him a chance to finish before she was kissing him again.

He was only human and this time he kissed her back hard and demanding, his tongue busting into her mouth and she tasted so good.

He tried to hold back but he couldn’t, kissing her was lighting a fire inside of him that he couldn’t put out. He kissed her slow and dirty until they were both about to explode.

Then she sat back and pulled her shirt over her head, now wishing she had on something other than the plain cotton bra she was wearing. It wasn’t sexy at all. 

He didn’t seem to care and he was on her in a second, his hands all over her, on her breasts and around to the back, to take her bra off all the while kissing her.

“I’m done dicking around with you Carol.” He whispered against her neck and ran his teeth against her skin. “I’m taking what I want.”

He licked down her neck to her collar bone and started sucking on her skin there.

“I want you too.” She breathed out.

He groaned low in his throat and got her bra off. He threw it on the coffee table and laid her down on the couch. His hands and lips going to her breasts automatically, his body flush up against her.

“Tell me what you want.” He growled kissing the side of her breast and bringing his tongue over her nipple and then blowing air across her skin.

“Everything you’ve got.” She sighed out as the sensation overtook her.

His dick was throbbing now and his head was filled with thoughts of her. He was between her legs and pushing himself against her to get some kind of friction and relief. Both of their bodies had a mind of their own now.

“You tell me to stop if it’s too much.” He latched onto her nipple and licked once, twice, three times and then sucked hard until her hips came off the couch. “Otherwise hang on.”

His hands were at her belt buckle and unzipping her pants. The heat inside of her was building as she realized that he knew his way around a woman’s body. It was a total shock to her, she had him pegged as inexperienced, and she actually thought that when the big moment came she would have to teach him.

Not exactly correct, she grinned to herself. “Bring it.” Was all she said and he was off the couch and unbuttoning his vest like his life depended on it. His eyes never left hers and they were burning into her.

That shyness she had been trying so hard to break through with him didn’t exist now. He was yanking her pants down and taking off her boots, putting them on the floor. She sat up on her elbows and watched him shrug off his vest and pull his shirt over his head.

He took his belt off and tossed it on the table making a clanking sound but he left his pants on. She looked at him and he shook his head.

“Not yet.”

He was back on the couch next to her in a second and she could feel him against her leg, hard as granite. She wanted him inside her yesterday, the feel of him against her drove her out of her mind. She felt the fire inside of her rising and rising and burning out of control. 

Then she felt his fingers between her legs and she was so embarrassed by how turned on and wet she was.

“Fuck that’s good Carol.” He groaned into her neck and he sounded like he was experiencing pure bliss.

It had been so long since she felt another person’s touch there that she almost came right there, just by him touching her one time. He slid his fingers against her and she groaned out loud, again he surprised her that he knew just what to do. He kissed her as he pushed one of his fingers inside her and then he was kissing down her chest and to her stomach.

He whispered against her stomach in that gravely sexy voice of his. “Don’t move.” And it was the hottest thing she had ever heard.

He was lifting her up and spreading her legs apart and she felt no embarrassment or shame, all she wanted was his face there and the sooner the better.

He spread her legs a little wider and grinned and then he was there running his tongue over her and her breathing sped up with every movement he made. He wasn’t the guy who did this to get something in return, he was the guy who did it because he liked it. His enthusiasm and skill was unmatched and was making her legs shake and she struggled for something to do with her hands. She settled on gripping the blanket that was on the couch.

“Fuuuuccckkk Daryl, you been holding out on me.” She puffed out in strangled breaths.

His hands came up and held her in place and he raised his head up giving her that lopsided grin she had come to love.

“Told ya I’d go down first.” He said and then set back to the exquisite torture he was giving her. He licked her with the flat of his tongue swirling around and she totally lost her mind.

“Fuuck, Jesus. Fuckkkk Oh my God.” She moved her head back and forth and ran her fingers into his hair to hold him in place.

She tugged on his hair to get herself closer to him and he moaned against her, she was a hair puller. This night just kept getting better and better.

“Oh….sorry.” She said when she heard him moan and she was afraid she hurt him so she let go.

‘No. I like it... Freak remember?” He said and she grabbed onto his hair again and pulled him back against her.

He was turned on beyond all measure from her pulling his hair and the taste of her that was driving his senses crazy. He was so hard his dick was trying to drill a hole into the couch but he wasn’t stopping.

Not till she was well good and satisfied, and it didn’t take long. She was falling apart within minutes from the assault he was making on her with his lips and tongue and trying to be quiet. The last thing they needed was to bring every walker within twenty miles down on them because she was a screamer.

She had never screamed during sex in her life and she wanted to so badly now.

He smiled up at her and smacked her ass, which shocked her but made her want to grab him and pull him down against herself again.

“Ya ready.” He said standing up and unzipping his pants and he waited until she nodded and then he was between her legs and sinking into her.

“Oh, fuck me.” He groaned when he was fully inside her. She was so warm and so wet that he almost let go right there.

“Long time?” She asked and he nodded coming down to kiss her.

“Me too.” She said as he slowly started to move. He reached under her knees and pulled her up and on an angle then raked his teeth down her neck to her collar bone.

He nipped at her neck and her body lit up again, she pushed her hips up against his and met him thrust for thrust as her back arched off the couch.

“That’s it baby fuck me.” He moaned against her neck. “Fuck me, come on.”

She threw her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wanted to get fucked, he was getting fucked then. She moved her hips against his in a faster rhythm and he met her just exactly right.

“Come on Carol. I want you to come.”

“I can’t.” She was almost whining, surly he knew she already did. Twice was never going to happen. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. “ He reached down between them sliding his fingers across her oversensitive flesh and her eyes widened.

“Oh god, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” He whispered as he kissed the side of her face.

He knew just what to do and she was on top of the world again in no time. The things he did to her were mind blowing.

She felt the pull start and the tingle through her body from the top of her head to her toes and suddenly everything went white behind her eyes. She gasped quietly, even though her body wanted her to scream at the top of her lungs, she knew she couldn’t. She let out a small moan and rode it out with his lips on hers until he followed her over into the abyss.

He let out a quiet string of curses that would have made Merle blush and collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and covered them up as he laid his head down on her chest and kissed the side of her breast.

“Told you I was a fucking lunatic in the sack.” He smiled against her skin and she playfully tugged on his hair laughing with him.

 

333333333333333

 

Maggie and Glenn were there the next morning as they had arranged the day before. They had spent the night in the department store in a bed that retailed for two thousand dollars and slept better than they had in months. They were standing by the car and were waiting for them to come out side. 

Carol packed up their bag and she spied the bag of pot on the table. She looked over at Daryl who was standing nearby the table and he actually blushed, which endeared him to her so much more since their night together. She knew a lot more about him now than ever before.

She walked over to him and wound her fingers into his hair as she looked up at him. She smiled brightly and tugged his hair lightly as she pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

She picked up the bag of pot and winked at him as she put it in her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
